


EAD 2018 - Twisted Mates: Dark Side of the Moon

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells Evil Author Day 2018 collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EAD, M/M, Malia is a Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Warning: Kate Argent, alternate season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Stiles’ ears were ringing with fury - there was just no rest to be had in this town. In his skull, the words Kate’s alive kept bouncing around his head. Stiles was going to seriously make her regret coming anywhere near his pack. The best thing was he knew that Peter, Malia and Braeden wouldn’t judge him for his bloodthirsty thoughts.“Does anyone in this town not stay dead!”Looks like the Hales were taking a twisted family vacation.





	EAD 2018 - Twisted Mates: Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So the long-awaited sequel to Twisted Mates is in development. This has the standard EAD warnings of I make no promises of when any more will appear.

The threequel to 

  1. [Twisted Mates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325274)
  2. [Twisted Mates: Chaos Reigns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4476473)



**Chapter One: Family Vacation for twisted reasons**

Stiles’ ears were ringing with fury -  there was just no rest to be had in this town . In his skull, the words  _ Kate’s alive _ kept bouncing around his head. He couldn’t help it. The vindictive bitch had all but destroyed his mate’s family and the only good bit of news was she was dead, or so he’d thought. Turns out she wasn’t and now she’d come back and no doubt intended to fuck with Derek’s head even more. Stiles was going to seriously make her regret coming anywhere near his pack. The best thing was he knew that Peter, Malia and Braeden wouldn’t judge him  for his bloodthirsty thoughts . 

“Does anyone in this town not stay dead!” 

Stiles winced internally as they’d just dealt with void Allison and Scott’s pack looked like he’d just killed a herd of puppies. It was ridiculous because it didn’t matter whose face they were wearing - he would not have let a thousand-year-old chaos demon run around the town his pack and Dad live. There was only one way Stiles could reply to Peter’s comment.  “You didn’t dear but I am glad now.”   
  
Peter smirked. “You say the sweetest things to me.”   


Stiles rolled his eyes and he couldn’t stand Scott’s silent glares. “What Scotty?”    
  
“You just killed it!”   


Stiles sighed  because someone needed a reality check . “Look that was not Allison. She was a heroine of the highest calibre and fought back a possession so she could stab herself with a sword. She was badass and died the way she wanted. Don’t take that away from her - You don’t get that right.”

“You’re in Peter’s pack,” Scott said mulishly. 

Stiles snorted. “Again, you didn’t want the soft breakable human in your pack. You don’t get to pick me up and drop me down like a chew toy. I don’t think it’s sunk in yet, Scotty - I’m Peter’s mate. This isn’t something I will turn my back on.”

“He bit me.”   


Stiles knew this and whilst he would have loved to sit and rehash old history, Derek had been taken and they didn’t have time to lose. “Right. I’d love to stay and chat but I am going to go and help rescue Derek. We’ll talk soon.”   
  
Peter and Malia crowded him as soon as he stepped away from Scott. Stiles chuckled knowing why they were scent marking him and just let them. If that was what his pack members needed then it was of little consequence.

Stiles was glad that his Dad was here and stepped away for a second to talk to his Dad. He could run away to the border but he’d rather let his Dad know. They’d worked hard to rebuild their relationship and he wasn’t going to be stupid and throw that away. His Dad sighed. “Be careful, it’s summer break so I can’t stop you with the excuse of school.”   
  
Stiles grinned crookedly. “Think of it as a family vacation.”   
  
His Dad waved him away. “I do not want to know what you get up to. Is that clear?”   
  
Stiles just saluted his Dad. He walked away from the McCall Pack and knew that there would be no going back. In truth, there had been no going back when he’d accepted the mating bite from Peter. Only now, it was official. 

Malia and Peter were standing against Peter’s bigger truck. He’d wondered how it got here but noticed Braedon was in the driving seat. Stiles knew exactly what the plan should be. “Let’s take a family vacation and put this bitch in the ground.”

Peter’s eyes bled red. “You really are the perfect mate.”   
  
“Let’s go. We’ll plan on the road we don’t want to give Argent any more time.” Braedon called out. 

Peter just shrugged. “We shouldn’t argue with the tracker.”   
  
Stiles smirked. “You heard the lady - let’s go.”

~*~

Mexico was a vast place and all they wanted to find was one werewolf. Stiles was glad they’d taken Peter’s truck because he doubted that his beloved Roscoe would have handled the sand too well. 


End file.
